


Тот старый парадокс Дзен

by NancyMuck



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Repression, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если два копа переспали, но их никто не услышал, означает ли это, что ничего не было?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот старый парадокс Дзен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Old Zen Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255839) by [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant). 



Музыка никогда не имела большого значения в сексуальной жизни Джина. Хотя нет, именно благодаря гремящей в клубе музыке, цыпочка не слышала, как он меняет её заказ на что-нибудь покрепче. Джин всегда думал, что он выше тех парней, которые используют музыку для соблазнения - он бы точно никогда не включил ей слезливую балладу о любви, или - Боже упаси - отвел её в дорогой ресторан, где бы какой-то парень возил смычком по скрипке, пока он пытался бы что-то выбрать. 

И поэтому, секс у него сопровождался тем, чем обычно сопровождается нормальный секс. Скорее даже обычный трах - движения, стоны, влажные звуки, шлепки кожи о кожу. Эти звуки доносящиеся из соседней квартиры, постоянно заставляли его нетерпеливо расстегивать пряжку ремня и получать свою долю наслаждения. Все получают удовольствия и никакого перехода на личности. Идеально. 

Хотя, уже нет.

Теперь музыкальное сопровождение его секса изменилось - все эти стуки и всхлипы, хныканье и стоны, которые всегда означали победу, должны были исчезнуть, чтобы их место заняло нечто другое. 

Потому что он переспал с Сэмом Тайлером. 

И, черт побери, от одной только мысли об этом его бросало в жар, и это словно удар под дых. Джин резко поднимается и переводит дыхание, прежде чем может может сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. 

\- У меня блядь несварение желудка из-за чертового пакистанца, который, кажется, добавил в мой обед немного блядской кошатины, и мне сейчас не много не до нашего гениального детектива инспектора! - рявкнул Джин, когда Крис решился спросить, не видел ли тот своего приятеля. 

Но не важно, насколько нереальным казался секс с Сэмом Тайлером, Джин всё равно считал его охуенным. Джин закрывает глаза и представляет, как он поднимается в квартиру к Сэму - они встречались слишком часто, они были недостаточно осторожными - и после этого из-за двери раздаются весьма двумысленные звуки. 

И, давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, если бы кто-то сказал об этом Джину год назад, он бы умер от смеха, разумеется, сразу после того, как бы хорошенько отмудохал сказавшего это.

Но сейчас - да, именно сейчас - когда Джин стоит в одной комнате с Сэмом, старший детектив-инспектор хочет просто закричать от удовольствия, за каждый раз, когда ему приходилось все держать себе, почти, блядь, чувствуя настоящую боль. И Сэм _понимает_ это, просто подмечает каждый чертов раз. И если бы Сэм насмехался над ним, или просто вел себя как раньше, то Джин смог бы с этим справиться. Однако Сэм просто моргает, отводит взгляд в сторону, и сглатывает - этот небольшой сухой звук разрушает всю тишину. 

Таким образом, когда они (наконец-то, в конце концов, слишком часто) остаются вдвоем, сохранять полную тишину бывает проблемно. 

*** 

Тишина. Все было тихо лишь однажды. В самом начале. 

Они были слишком заняты разглядыванием друг друга, чтобы поцеловаться. Они не закрывали глаза - каждый ждал, что другой сделает первый шаг. Все их поцелуи были какими-то неправильными, они часто кусались и сдерживали стоны, хотя - Джин понял это только спустя некоторое время - в большинстве случаев это хороший способ заткнуть Сэма. 

В заброшенной квартире все еще лежал ковер, а на стенах висели необычные индийские ковры, разноцветный материал которых поглощал звук, как совсем недавно впитывал в себя кровь. Это было то место, где их будут искать в последнюю очередь по обвинению в убийстве Фреда Томпсона, место, которое Крис или Рэй должны были обыскать в первую очередь. Однако Джин и Сэм пришли туда только вдвоем и именно так все началось. Не когда Сэм, стоя у разбитого окна, из которого дул холодный ветер, расстегнул несколько пуговиц рубашки и сказал: "Тут немного жарко, не находишь?". Не когда Джин схватил Тайлера за воротник и припечатал к стене, просто потому что мог. Не когда он целовал шею Сэма, пока тот лихорадочно водил руками по спине, и все казалось безумно правильным, словно они шли к этому с самого первого дурацкого дня. 

У Сэма была теплая шея и она пахла сигаретным дымом. Джин проводит языком по его подбородку с нарочитой медленностью, краем сознания понимая, что он никогда не делал подобного. Ему становится тяжело себя сдерживать, когда с губ Сэма срывается дрожащий всхлип, слишком сильно напоминающий дешевое порно, и тянется к ремню Джина. 

Это был их первый раз. Он запомнился звуками отдаленной дороги, грохочущими жалюзи и быстрым сердцебиением. Он был очень быстрым и очень громким.

*** 

После они никогда не трахались в полной тишине. Тут и там постоянно раздавался тихий шепот вроде "Можно?", "Блядь", " _Там_ ". Но все же они старались сводить весь шум к минимуму. Они должны были. Джин и Сэм - тут им надо отдать должное - выбирали действительно не самые лучшие места для перепиха. Это были места, где их могли поймать в два счета за так называемым преступлением. Джин злился на свой идиотизм - на идиотизм _Сэма_. 

Таким был их второй раз, когда они пошатываясь вышли из паба, где пытались снять напряжение с помощью пары стопок чего покрепче, неделю спустя после того случая в заброшенной квартире. Сэм, в нетипичной для него манере, толкнул Джина к стене, засовывая руку в его штаны, тихо шепча: "Пожалуйста". Тайлер целовал его шею, и, кажется, Джин сдался. Он почувствовал облегчение - исчезло напряжение, постоянное возбуждение и эта блядская боль в штанах - но в тоже время он почувствовал необъяснимый страх от мысли, что это все больше никогда не повторится, и эта мысль разбила в пух и прах всю его рассудительность. 

Губы у Сэма действительно мягкие, его горячий язык давно хозяйствовал у Ханта во рту, заставляя член болезненно дернуться. Этот секс запомнился пьяным дыханием Сэма, точно таким же как у Джина. 

*** 

Им удавалось перепихнутся еще в парочке других дурацких мест вроде кабинок туалета, темных коридоров, и даже в чертовой Кортине - тихо, точно им было лет по шесть и они играли в прятки, мысленно крича так громко, что их должно было быть слышно даже в космосе. 

Они ограничивались минимумом фраз, предпочитая словам грубые движения. Бессмысленная болтовня была оставлена в полицейском участке, в реальной жизни, где их странным извращенным фантазиям не было места. Раньше Джин думал, что нет ничего проще, чем заговорить с Сэмом. Но сейчас, когда они должны были сохранить хоть какие-то границы, слова и отчеты были отложены до утра. 

Ну, это же разумно, да? Чем меньше шума, тем меньше вероятность попасться. 

Их секс только _казался_ чертовским громким, особенно когда Джин привычно оттягивал волосы Сэма, пока тот целовал его шею и водил руками по спине. 

Джин - его голова запрокинута, глаза закрыты, внутри бушует целый ураган противоречивых эмоций - слышит разъяренный голос отца, кричащий что-то про своего выродка и происходящее в тесном салоне машины. 

*** 

_Давным давно, когда Хант еще был подростком, его брат окончательно не подсел на наркотики, а отец все еще мог напиваться до беспамятства, Джин зачастую засыпал под звуки радио Стюарта - чаще всего это был Дик Бартон, специальный агент - и ему снилось его будущее._

_Стюарт не позволял отцу брать с собой Джина в паб. Стюарт был втянут во все это еще с семи лет, но как он только набрался смелости, чтобы противоречить отцу, он защищал младшего брата. Стюарт был тем, кто воспитывал или скорее пытался воспитывать Джина. Он постоянно готовил ужин или на худой конец отводил в дешевую забегаловку по соседству. Не смотря на все окружающего его дерьмо, Стюарт любил действительно младшего._

_Годы спустя, отец резко похудеет, его кожа станет желтоватого оттенка, некогда сильные и накаченные руки ослабеют. Потом, отец будет стараться избегать своих сыновей, а не наоборот. Потом, отец даже будет просить у Джина прощения, плакать, спрашивая болят ли его шрамы на спине - Джин будет его игнорировать, зная, что это просто очередной пьяный бред._

_Но это будет потом._

_\- Гребаные педики! - каждый раз орал отец, когда братья отказывались идти с ним в паб. - У меня в доме живут два гребаных педика!_

_За ужином он будет постоянно что-то кричать о "гребаной музыке педиков по радио, гребаной ниггерской музыке", и в конечном счете, его вырвет на кафельный пол или куда-то еще, и Джин должен будет убрать его блевотину, потому что Стюарт никогда не сделает этого из принципа._

_Когда отец увидит, как парень моет грязной тряпкой пол, он будет постоянно пытаться его ударить, но из-за алкоголя в крови он не сможет подняться, и будет только что-то кричать о пидоре, малолетней сучке, безвольном выродке шлюхи, который делает работу по дому, как гребанная Нэнси._

_Утром у отца будет похмелье и в доме наконец-то будет тихо._

*** 

\- Гребаный педик, - шепчет Джин, обжигая горячим дыханием ухо Сэма. 

Уже прошло три недели, и они сейчас они были у Джина. Они могли не сдерживаться, здесь их все равно никто не услышит, и вся неловкость куда-то испарилась. Этот секс запомнился грубыми словечками из арсенала Ханта, которые он говорил Сэму протяжным нисходяще-восходящим тоном, повышая его до абсолютного высокого звучания.

Всего началось с того, что Джин хотел прикасаться к Сэму, наслаждаться его стонами, и смотреть как детектив-инспектор извивался на его некогда супружеской постели, которую при разводе Кейт оставила Ханту, заявив, что с ней у нее связано слишком много плохих воспоминаний. 

Сэм выгибается, дразняще прижимаясь к бедрам мужчины. Тайлер целовал его, медленно и собственнически, и из-за горячего языка во рту, Джин чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется. 

А потом, улыбаясь и не отводя взгляда от Джина, он медленно лег на живот поперек кровати, слегка разводя ноги.

Желудок Джина скрутился, точно он съел целую тарелку чили в дерьмовой забегаловке, когда он навис на Сэмом, чувствуя, как член пульсирует от возбуждения. У него вспотели ладони и он заметил - все таки он получил значок детектива не потому что коллекционировал фигурки из пачек с хлопьями - как Сэм слегка напрягся. 

У Джина было много женщин, и он вроде как знал, что нужно делать дальше, но, блядь, в этот раз все было совершенно по-другому. Он смазал пальцы и ввел их в Сэма, тот дернулся, и Джин лишь тяжело выдохнул. Джин осторожно водил пальцами, пытаясь причинять как можно меньше боли, в то время как Сэм сжимал в руках простынь, шире раздвигая ноги, шепча: "Пожалуйста". Сэм насаживался на пальцы Джина, и от этого хотелось послать все на хуй, перевернуть его на спину и наконец-то поцеловать. Этого хотелось даже сильнее, чем трахнуть. 

Это было так по-пидорски. Он просто гребанный педик, треклятый, сранный... 

\- Педик, - бормотал Джин, входя в Сэма, чувствуя, как удовольствие волнами разливается по всему телу. В его голове крутилось только одно слово, вызывающе дрожь - Сэм. Сэм. Сэм. 

\- Ублюдок, ебань, пидорас, гребаная Нэнси, Дороти, педик, - Джин прижимает руки Сэма к кровати, они синхронно двигаются, переплетая пальцы. С каждым толчком в задницу Сэма, в гребаную _задницу_ Сэма, Джин чувствует, как животе завязывался тугой узел.

\- Шлюха, мудак, ушлепок, гомик, - все громче говорил Джин. Он тяжело дышал, голова чертовски кружилась, и грубые слова срывались с губ, точно открылась давняя рана. 

Речь Сэма становилась все более бессвязной, и в конце концов, он просто беспомощно застонал. 

\- Джииин, Джииин, - мужчина вел себя куда тише, пока Джин не изменил угол. И тогда Сэм словно сошел с ума, и потянулся к Джину, то ли пытаясь доставить ему удовольствие, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть - Хант не был уверен ни в чем. Когда Тайлер, наконец, кончил, и все окончательно изменилось, Джин теснее прижался к его спине, выкрикивая "Сэм!" точно он нашел что-то очень важное, а потом полностью расслабился и лег на детектива-инспектора.

Десять минут спустя, в дверь стучатся обеспокоенные соседи, спрашивая, все ли у него в порядке, потому что они явно слышали, как из его дома доносились крики, словно кого-то убивали. 

Это был последний раз, когда они были в доме Джина, кроме парочки других случаев, когда они изо всех сил старались держать все под контролем. 

*** 

Да, музыка никогда не имела большого значения в сексуальной жизни Джина, но пятая симфония Бетховена уже порядком его подзаебала. 

У них был патефон и куча дисков, диски которые Сэм купил в лавке старьевщика на самой окраине города. У песен было простая мелодия, они стоили копейки, но в то же время они очень громкие и это именно то, что нужно.

Они не обсуждали покупку патефона. Не было никаких ссор, никаких упоминаний, никаких намеков на работе или так горячо любимого обмена остротами - их личного языка нежности. 

Они понимали, что все должно быть безопасно. 

У Сэма тесная сырая квартира, выглядящая крайне неопрятно, и его кровать явно не была готова к такому напору. Однако, его соседями были вечно гуляющие студенты и молодые парочки с детьми, и этот вечно стоящий гам - на определенное количество времени, и в определенное время - позволял Джину без проблем приходить к Сэму раз в неделю и наслаждаться музыкой немецких композиторов. Как правило, он приносил с собой папку с бумагами, чтобы у всех создавалось ощущение, что они расследуют дела в нерабочее время. 

Он не услышал Сэма и даже не понял, говорил ли тот вообще что-то, не только по поводу партии трубы или оркестровых тарелок. Он видел только видел, как его рот приоткрывается и образует идеальную "о", он наклоняет голову назад, позволяя Джину вбиваться в его задницу. 

Есть только одно условие - и Джин быстро его принимает. Сэм четко дает это понять, даже не говоря ничего вслух: никаких ударов и попыток полностью доминировать. 

Хотя, чтобы осознать это, Джину понадобилось некоторое время, но когда до него доходит он даже пытается контролировать себя, чтобы не отпугнуть Сэма, особенно сейчас , когда Хант точно не хочет, чтобы Тайлер куда-то уходил. Впрочем, это негласное правило скорее было вызвано только страхом перед другим видом секса. 

Придя к этому выводу, Джин успокоился. Ну, частично. Все-таки секс это секс. Даже если это секс с мужчиной. 

И только одно по-настоящему беспокоило Джина - нежелательные фантазии, постоянные мысли, которые приходили к нему во время рабочего дня и заставляли сжимать обивку стула в офисе. 

Он представлял себе Сэма, вытянувшегося на кровати - да, это просто великолепно - или еще где-то, полностью голого и... ждущего. Он ждет, лежа на спине, его член болезненно дергается, эрекция истекает смазкой, несколько капель даже падает на простыни, и это видит только Джин, и это происходит _только_ из-за Джина. Сэм крепко сжимает простыни, выгибает спину, и пытается не умолять Джина, чтобы тот снова прикоснулся губами к его члену... 

В этих мыслях, Джин опускается на колени между ног Сэма и берет его член в рот, и почему-то это кажется самой приятной вещью в чертовом мире. И Джину кажется, что температура в комнате поднялась на пару градусов - блядь, да он же только подумал об этом - и он сейчас кончит в штаны. 

И совсем скоро под одну из гениальных симфоний глухого композитора, Джин будет с удовольствием входить в Сэма, и боязливо тянутся к его члену, обхватывая его грубыми пальцами, пытаясь не думать, какого это, чувствовать этот член во рту. Хант наклонится вперед, прикусывая его шею, пока небольшие засосы не начнут пестреть на коже. Он не сможет остановиться и оставит еще парочку засосов, потому что эта гребаная музыка действует на него как звонок для собак Павлова. 

***

Иногда, Джин скучал по разговорам с Сэмом. Но он не был полный идиотом - он знал, что этого больше не будет. Он знал, что мужчины могут заниматься сексом (фантастическим, если честно) с друг другом, но какой придурок мог думать о гей парочках?

*** 

\- Черт, - бормочет себе под нос Сэм где-то спустя месяц. - Больше засосов. 

Он повернул шею в другую сторону, внимательно рассматривая свое отражение в одном из многочисленных зеркал мебельного магазина, куда они приехали, чтобы расследовать преступление тезки Тайлера. 

Они стоят в этих макетах новейших гостиных и странным образом чувствуют себя в безопасности. 

\- Я серьезно, - насмешливо продолжал Сэм, все еще не обращая внимания на Джина. - У тебя со всеми так, да? 

\- Засосы*, - эхом отзывается Джин, пытаясь сосредоточиться на мыслях о месте преступления, и задумчиво рассматривает синяки на шее детектива-инспектора, просто потому что он хотел этого, просто потому что мог.

Сэм смотрел на его широко раскрытыми глазами, и то ли улыбался, то хмурился, и как только Джин посмотрел ему в глаза во рту стало неожиданно сухо. Сэм понял, что он не лжет, не шутит, это было даже не смешно, это было... черт. 

Черт, черт, черт.

*** 

Когда все продолжается, то какая разница, что ты можешь только думать о том, как возможно однажды сделаешь ему минет? Да, ты хранишь это в секрете, но это не делает тебя более осторожным и не отменяет твоих мыслей. 

Да будь он проклят, если _хочет_ что-то изменить. 

Джин позволил Сэму подбросить его до дома. По дороге они говорили о каких-то пустяках, но Джин прекрасно видел стояк Сэма и как тот облизывал губы, каждый раз когда терял нить разговора. Он чувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, когда он смотрел на промежность Сэма, потому что он хотел - да Джин действительно очень сильно этого хотел - он мечтал об этом, все эти ночи, как подросток только что увидел сиськи или что-то в этом роде. Это казалось таким естественным, таким простым, что Джин уже не был уверен, что благоразумие ему поможет держать себя в руках.

Его отец постоянно говорил о вещах, которые делают настоящие мужчины, и отмечал, что если он не будет стараться стать мужиком, то станет кем-то еще, кем-то вроде пидора. 

Но каким мудаком был его отец? Пятидесятилетним, вечно орущим и пьющим придурком, который никогда даже не потрудился поднять с пола кухонное полотенце. Да, возможно он был "настоящим" мужчиной, но в чем же это проявлялось? 

Он был Джином Хантом. Он был шефом. Он не боялся ничего; он никогда ничего не испугается, и он точно знал, что если он не сделает первый шаг, то будет только мечтать о Сэме. 

\- Я хочу отсосать тебе, - неожиданно говорит Джин, не отводя глаз от дороги. 

Машине занесло вправо. 

\- Черт возьми, Джин! - вскрикнул Сэм. - Бля, предупреждать же надо. Вот же... Я... Если это все будет происходить в машине, то мы испачкаем сидения, идиот. 

\- Я приму это за "да", окей? 

Сэм покраснел и тяжело дышал, и темно пятно на его брюках становилось все больше и больше, пока он барабанил пальцами по рулю. Он быстро посмотрел на Джина хитрым взглядом: 

\- Воспринимай это как хочешь, приятель.

Затем Тайлеру пришлось снова резко затормозить - он почти проехал на красный. 

В квартире они едва успели захлопнуть за собой дверь, прежде чем начали нетерпеливо раздевать друг друга: куртки падают на пол, а ботинки Джин раздраженно пинает подальше. Сэм, не отрываясь от Джина пытается включить “Big Band Hits of the 50s!” и вскоре на заднем плане заиграл Гленн Миллер с его Pennsylvania 6-5000**, и это, пожалуй, был самый странный, но в тоже время нужный фон для происходящего. 

Когда на Сэме оставались только боксеры, Джин толкнул его к стене, наслаждаясь его согласной улыбкой, и поцеловал, теснее прижимая к пожелтевшим обоям. От губ он медленно перешел к мочке уха, прикусывая и посасывая её, чувствуя, как его член дергается, каждый раз когда Сэм тихо стонал. Он оставил на его бледной коже пару темно-бардовых засосов, но это казалось недостаточным. Мужчина не спеша провел линию языком на животе Сэма, и остановился возле пупка, вспоминая все те мокрые фантазии, которые мучили его в последнее время. 

\- Джин, Боже мой, Джин, - прошептал Сэм, задыхаясь. - Джин чертов Хант, ты меня поражаешь. 

Джин все еще не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, он двигался вверх, к его шеи, посасывал его соски, совсем как раньше делал с цыпочками, и судя по стонам Сэма ему это тоже нравилось. Эрекция Сэма упирается ему в бедро и Джин не может сдержать тихий смешок. Вся эта страсть, граничащая с чем-то еще, опьяняет - он хочет остановить время. Руки Джина лежали на бедрах Тайлера, он слегка прикусывает его сосок, на что Сэм незамедлительно ответил пронзительным вскриком "Еще!" - это короткое слово было сказано с такой уверенностью, что Джин рискнул повторить, чувствую, как мужчина вздрагивает в его руках. 

Сэм сделал глубокий, судорожный вздох. 

\- Дж... Джин... Или ты сейчас что-то сделаешь или будет слишком поздно. 

\- Но ты уже кончил, - немного раздраженно ответил Джин. Он надеялся, что в этот раз все будет медленно, но... 

\- Просто ты слишком великолепен, - парировал Сэм, и Джин резко целует его, чтобы тот не заметил, удивление на лице Ханта.

И потом, наконец, он опустился на колени, и стянул с Сэма боксеры. Его член был твердым и измазанным в сперме с того момента, как Сэм кончил в машине. Как Джин и думал, из головки сочилась смазка, и он увлеченно на это смотрел. Это было прекрасно. 

Джин не думал, что будет так сильно чувствовать себя женщиной, педиком или кем-то еще, но тем не менее он умело приступил к делу, переместив руки ниже и облизав головку члена. 

Слышать одобрительные стоны и слабую ругань Сэма, и даже тихий скулеж, на фоне Chattanooga Choo-choo*** сейчас было особенно приятно. 

Джин решил, что все происходящее было в сто раз лучше любых его фантазий, когда почувствовал опьяняющий мускусный вкус на языке. Он не мог полностью взять в рот, но он помогал себе пальцами, он проводил языком по его члену, с удовольствием подмечая, как дрожит Сэм. Джин грубо надавил кончиком языка на головку, когда Сэм попытался оттянуть его за волосы, выкрикивая какие-то предупреждения, и кончил. 

Так или иначе, Джин все равно его не слушал, он проглотил все до последней капли и сам кончил. Высокомерие с натужным треском лопнуло, и сейчас его осколки покоились где-то на пыльном полу. 

Он лег на спину и впился взглядом в грязный потолок, ожидая, что все само собой образумится. Сэм лег рядом с ним и обвил руки вокруг его груди. Джин почти на автомате обнял его в ответ. Они смотрели на друг друга, горячее дыхание обжигало, и только спустя пару минут Джин понял, что музыки больше не было. 

Сэм играл с прядью волос Джина, и тот отметил, что это было довольно... приятно. 

\- Мне трудно общаться с людьми, особенно в отношениях, ну, ты понимаешь, говорить всякое такое, - неожиданно произнес Сэм, внимательно наблюдая за Джином. - Но я хочу поговорить. Мне хочется... Я хочу нечто большее чем... это, - он мягко провел рукой по спине лежащего рядом мужчины. - Не пойми меня неправильно, это все чертовски великолепно, но я хочу... Я думал, что все разрушу, если скажу это, но сейчас... Джин, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. 

Джин фыркнул. 

\- И что мне сказать? Нести ежедневную поебень? Говорить о футболе? Писать стишки о том, что твои глаза напоминают весенние лужи?

Сэм не улыбнулся. 

\- Скажи мне, почему только после трех месяцев секса, ты сказал вслух, что тебе нравится мое тело, - Сэм аккуратно водил рукой по его груди, но не спускал с него пристального взгляда. - Скажи мне, почему ты ругаешь себя, когда мы занимаемся сексом. Скажи мне, почему ты сегодня поцеловал меня в магазине. 

Сэм на секунду отвел взгляд, и прежде чем заговорить, он сглотнул - сухой звук снова разрушает царящую в комнате тишину. 

\- Скажи мне, что ты... Хочешь не только мое тело. 

Джин на мгновение замер. На кончике языка вертится правда и он медленно, осторожно позволяет ей сорваться. Опасные слова растворяются в тишине, как сигаретный дым.

А потом Сэм кивает, мягко целует его в плечо, впитывает в себя эти слова и вполголоса говорит: 

\- Я слышу.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ох уж эти плохо переводимые тонкости английского языка. Засосы по-английски звучат как love-bites. Именно _love_ -bites. Сечете о чем говорится?  
> **записанная в 1940 Гленном Миллером и его оркестром композиция. Джаз и традиционная поп-музыка.  
> ***песня 1941 года из репертуара американского джаз-оркестра Гленна Миллера, известная по кинофильму «Серенада Солнечной долины».


End file.
